Harry Potter and friends Fairy Tale Parodies
by StunningSpellRocks2345
Summary: what the title says you give me Name Title Ship I'll write it first is Harry Potterella.


Okay here is the plan; I write what you guys want. Give me a fairy tale and name of who you want it to be in the point of view of. If I don't get a request I'll come up with something. Well that's my evil plot, I'll update at my leisure. These are random one shots. Okay yea not an HG fan; I'm really an HHr fan, so the princess in this story is name Gimione with red hair and brown eyes. I thought Gimione sounded better than Hernervia, I also debated just using Luna or and oc or like Hermione in this or Ginny then the other in another, but I don't know which yet. She might even be referred to as just princess. (That is something else you should include shipping) Find out by reading this.

Harry Potterella

Hi, my name is Harry Potterella; my story is a long one that you won't believe even if I told you. I'm going to tell you any way, incase you care.

My parents died at a young age and I was sent off to live with my aunt and uncle, who were more than happy to take me in. Well when they learned of my inheritance that is. Well I've been raised and a nice obedient servant type boy, seeing as they are so stingy they didn't want to hire a real one. I mean they're living comfortably off my money and I _work_ for _them_ anyone see something wrong with this picture. I don't care that much because they feed me when I do what is asked of me.

I was scrubbing the bathroom floor when my cousins Dudley and Piers (1) walked in the room. I said "Is there anything I can do for you?" as politely as possible because if I don't I get in trouble with aunt Petunia.

"Yea we can give you a swirley." The told me, they really have no tact what so ever. That is how I found my head being shoved into the toilet. Then there was a knock on the door, and guess who had to go answer the door with a head covered in toilet water, me that's who.

I opened the door and in walked a man wearing royal guard clothing, "I am here on of behalf off the princess, to offer all available males a chance to court her. Seeing as everyone else she rejected." He muttered the last part seeming just ever so _slightly_ put off.

When aunt Petunia heard who is was, she got super hearing from her spying on neighbors _my philosophy,_ she started talking to him immediately. Then the man left after a few minutes, and she said to me, "Boy I need you to alter my Ickle-Diddy-kins and Piers-y-wearsy suits for this event, don't screw up." I know that she'll kill me if I do mess up.

I got to their room, and while the two are brothers they are totally different. Piers is thin and horse like, like aunt Petunia and Dudley is fat and pig like, like uncle Vernon. They ended up on opposite sides of the gene pool, but they ended up just as ugly.

So the day of the ball the two of them in semi-matching white suits with a dark blue shirt and lighter blue tie, aunt Petunia is fawning over them. She herself is wearing a light blue floor length dress made for an hour glass figure, which required me to make major alterations. Uncle Vernon was sitting in the car with his blue suit and white shirt and light blue tie waiting for them. I still don't see the reason why aunt Petunia decided they needed to wear color coordinating outfits, but hey I don't judge, I just laugh on the inside.

"We'll be back at 12:30 I expect all you chores done boy." Uncle Vernon called from the car. _Well _I thought to myself _might as well get started_. I went to work on cleaning the dining room when a light appeared above my head. Have you ever had one of those WTF moments when you shake your head repetitively until you're sure what you're seeing is real, well that's what happened.

A man formed from the light, he read from a card, "Hi I'm Cosmo," he moved to the left and spoke in a girly voice, "I'm Wanda." Then he stepped back to the 'Cosmo' spot and said "And we're" he move to some where in between the 'two' "You fairy god parents!" he then realized what he was saying, "They gave me the wrong card, again. I am actually Albus Dumbledore your fairy godfather."

"I see…" I looked at him like he was insane, _he probably was,_ "Prove it."

He then said "Well seeing as fairy godparents are for all your reincarnations, and we exist outside the space time continuum and are immortal, I'll tell you about your future life, which unfortunately for you, is not very pleasant. In about a couple hundred years you relive life with the same relatives, only Piers is Dudley's best friend. Then you go off to a magical school, where because of you I have to work as headmaster, when in your first year you have to beat they evil person who killed your parents for a fake stone that's not even the real stone, due to my evil manipulations. Then next year, due to major evil manipulations on my part, you, while I could have already stopped it seeing as I use legimency(sp.) on children, have to face a big super poisonous and deadly snake, with a sword, and k\no not the ones from that modern Romeo and Juliet movie, you know the one with the guns that say sword on them," I shook my head for no. "Oh write it wasn't even written yet, well any way, you wield a sword and kill this thing with no proper training and are healed by my phoenix. Then the following year you get affected by dementors and lose your godfather because I couldn't keep track of all my manipulations. The next year the evil dark wizard comes back to life after he kills a person in front of you and just after the both of you finished an extremely difficult wizard test. Then everyone calls you crazy because they don't want to hear the truth, now this is manipulations by the government, not me this time. I fight him they acknowledge he's back, of course after your god father dies. I then give you special training and 'die' when I actually just left you to fend for yourself, and you go finish off evil wizard." I just sat there he talked really fast, I could hardly keep up. I decided on two things he was ether telling the truth or rehearsed this, but I think it is the former. "The best part is you won't even remember this conversation in your next life, so no harm no foul right." That just did it this guy is crazy.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a weary tone, I wasn't sure I wanted the answer. I looked up at him with that dam twinkle in his eye, I wanted to rip it out. I managed to stay calm though.

"To send you to the ball of course to meet your soul mate. Bibbity Boppity Boo" and then all the chores were done and I was in a suit that was emerald green with a black shirt and a lighter green tie. Then I looked out side and saw a carriage waiting for me. I turned to say thank you but he already left. On the wind I heard "You have until midnight. Then everything changes back." I decide to wear the only thing I had left of my father because only people of Potterella blood can wear it, a watch.

When I got to the castle the ball was already in full swing. I saw my family and the person who had to be the princess, she was beautiful, dressed in light green which complemented her brown hair nicely and her bored brown eyes had a hint of green(2) to them Princess Hermione(or imagine she is who ever(3)). I went to the gardens because seeing the princess was too, much and it finally sunk in how different I was from her. I went out to the gardens and started walking around.

I had been there about ten minutes when I heard a sigh, I turned around and saw the princess, "Hello princess. What brings you out here aren't you suppose to be dancing." I asked because I truly wanted to know.

"Well," she said, "I wasn't expecting any one to be out here. I think that sometimes it can get so stuffy in a ball and such. I really don't care for parties." I had to agree nether did I, but the fairy dude said I needed to go.

The two of us just walked around the garden talking about ant thing we could think of, asking favorite color, shoes, food, and anything else that came to mind. Then I looked down at the time it was 11:50. "I'm sorry, I must go." I called out as I was running to the exit. She called after me, but I didn't hear. I never noticed that on the stair case my father's watch that wouldn't allow anyone with out Potterella blood in them to wear it.

Half way home the carriage and houses turned into mice. I ran the rest of the way and made it to my cupboard and went in to fake sleep three minutes later the door opened and in walked my family. "Well the boy did all his chores so we can't punish him for sleeping." Aunt Petunia sighed out.

The following weak a notice was send out to all the people at the ball, they had found a blood watch so the person who can wear will marry the princess. Aunt Petunia was excited because both her sons had missing blood watches.

Three days later in walked the royalty and even the princess was there. Dudley and Piers both tried to put on the watch, I started snickering, the princess heard. "Well why don't you try on the watch if you laugh at your cousins?" I walked up and put on the watch and my green eye turned to face her. "You're him?!" she questioned, I nodded slightly.

"You disobeyed us boy!" my aunt screamed like the banshee she is.

"Well you are the one who took the money my parents left for me and work like a slave, so yea I did. I really want to tell you what I think of this family, but I won't in front of the princess." I said in extremely angrily. The princess and her court looked appaled at what they had done.

That's how the Durselby family ended up in prison and I ended up with the princess.

AN: Remember review and leave a story a name and a pairing like Ron Jack and the Beanstalk no paring or Draco Beauty and the Beast Daphne Greengrass

1) I couldn't think of any one else

2) to match the dress

3) I felt it could be any one


End file.
